


The Sky is on Fire

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camping, First Time, I cried during the writing, M/M, Not a death fic, Xmas exchange, late season first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: They'd thought it was a hoax, at first. "Massive Asteroid to Hit Earth" all the remaining newspapers read."You know, we've had some shitty Christmases, but this one kinda takes the cake, don't it Sammy? The literal end of the world."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	The Sky is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).



> For the xmas spn gift exchange. It was a pleasure (?) to break out of my comfort zone and write some good old angst. I'm a big fan of your writing, so I hope you enjoy this. Much love to Jes for the read-through. All errors are my own as I have no patience and really wanted to post today.  
> Please note: as there has been discourse on twitter about this in the last few days even: this is NOT a death fic. Though I think the angst is better going into it not knowing that but, I dont want someone to skip reading it because they boys are going to die.

They heard whispers of it on the radio just before Halloween and they both brushed it off as a hoax. “Someone thinks they’re funny, trying to pull a war of the worlds thing. C’mon Sammy, lets get out of here.” Dean laughed as they pulled away from the town of the week. But with each job, each town they pulled into it became more prevalent. It didn’t get revealed as a joke. It was on every radio station. It was the only news anymore. Until they couldn’t ignore it or brush it off anymore. The human race was going to go the way of the Dinosaurs. 

**Massive Asteroid to Hit Earth**

There was nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. This was it; the end. Shockingly, society didn’t collapse. That was always what Dean had assumed would happen. Since there were no consequences, it would be chaos. But society withdrew. People pulled back into their homes. Stopped going to work. Stopped doing anything except hugging their loved ones. There was nowhere to hide and nothing to do. Every man, woman and child was going to be killed; the asteroid was purported to be big enough to crack the planet in half. 

Oh sure, the disappearances of some rich and famous and powerful people were discussed on what passed for the news for those days but no one lingered on it. Either they’d retreated into a bunker for themselves or they’d committed suicide as a family. Both options were equally likely and there was no time left for anyone to find out for sure, not that it mattered.

“Well, seems silly to look into a poltergeist at this point, yeah?” Dean asked across the top of the car as they looked around the deserted mid-west town they’d come to. Sam squinted at his brother through the snow flurries then tried to get a sense of what date it was as he looked around.

“Yeah. Wanna just pack up and head south? I know you hate the cold.”  _ Don’t want to die in the cold _ is what Sam meant, but they’d taken to just not talking about it. The Winchester specialty.

The asteroid was projected to hit somewhere in the American Southwest, maybe Texas, maybe New Mexico or Arizona. Sam was suggesting that they head that direction so that it was the initial impact that got them, instead of the resulting nuclear winter, or the terror of watching the planet crack in half.

Dean looked at him across the top of the car in silence, no expression on his face showing what he thought of Sam’s plan. Finally, after snow had accumulated on his spiky hair, Dean nodded.

“There’s a Target up there, lets see if we can get some camping supplies. Just like old times, you and me and some sleeping bags under the sky.”

Sam’s throat closed up at the thought of what was to come but he knew that as long it was him and Dean and no one else, he could handle it.

The Target was deserted, of course, but the lights were still running and the doors still open. They separated and grabbed what they could; Sam to the grocery section for easy reheatables and Dean to the camping section for new sleeping bags and a propane lantern and some extra propane.

Money meant nothing anymore but they both opened their wallets and took out everything they had barring enough for a few tankfuls of gas, in case the gas stations they came across were still charging people, and left it on one of the registers.

They made it from Indiana to Lake Meredith Texas, just north of Amarillo, before they ran out of gas and couldn’t find another gas station. Dean looked between the road signs and the indicator light and chewed his bottom lip in thought.

Sam reached over and thumbed Deans lip from between his teeth; he hated to see his big brother in a state of indecision.

“There’s a campground two and a half miles up the road. If she can’t make it to where we stop, we can push her.” Dean nodded and inched her forward, already feeling the weight of the car not wanting to move anymore. It was going to a be a long push if she couldn’t make it.

The Impala made it all but the last couple hundred yards to the private campsite they’d decided on. Of course, it was all private since anyone with any sense at all had fled the area when it was named as being near the asteroid’s predicted impact site. Sam tried to stay matter-of-fact about setting up the campsite: lay out the sleeping bags and secure the food, but it was at the forefront of his mind the whole time. This was going to be the last time that he did these things. They would never get to camp together again. 

They would never get to anything together again.

Seeing no point in being circumspect anymore, Sam blatantly watched as Dean stripped off his sweaty clothes and walked into the pristine water to wash off the sweat and the dirt of the hard work they’d been doing. He watched the cruel sun shine off the water droplets on his beautiful brother’s chest, belly, buttocks as he came out of the lake and grabbed for the towel he’d left on a rock.

Knowing what was to come in just a few days the beautiful weather seemed to be some kind of insult, and Sam couldn’t stop himself from hating it. He felt a scowl on his lips as he started a fire to heat up the food he’d grabbed.

“Sammy, get that scowl off your face. I haven’t even been here to piss you off and what did those spaghetti-o’s ever do you, man?” Dean threw himself down on the grass next to Sam, wearing nothing but a smile and his tight boxer-briefs. Sam let the scowl fade from his face, replaced with curiosity. He quirked an eyebrow at his brother’s casual attire; even when it was just the two of them Dean tended to layer his clothing.

“S’just you and me Sammy. No need to try and preserve any modesty, right? I’m gonna go out as comfortable as I can.” Dean plucked at the waistband of his boxers and laughed when they snapped back against his hip. “Don’t really feel like going out with sunburn on my balls though, hence the underpants.” 

There were a million replies to Dean’s comment on the tip of Sam’s tongue but in the end, he didn’t want to play the part of scowling little brother anymore, and he laughed. Once he started laughing he couldn’t seem to stop and when he managed to focus on Dean’s face again he stopped abruptly. Dean had a look of wonder on his face, along with a tiny, pleased smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sam finally managed, stirring the spaghettios before they burned.

“Do you know how long it’s been since you laughed at one of my dumb jokes? Years. It’s been years, Sammy. I only make them to make you smile, you know. But getting to hear you laugh at one of my jokes? Kinda amazing.” 

Sam felt his cheeks flush with pleasure even as he reached across the small space and shoved at Dean’s sun-warmed shoulder.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam flashed a smile at Dean, sprawled across the grass across from him.

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Says you, Jerk.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as Sam dished up the pre packaged rolls and spaghettios to eat for dinner. Dean snuck a few glances at him as he ate and finally Sam looked up and caught his eye, raising his eyebrows in question.

Dean gestured towards their dinners, “S’a far cry from salads.” He offered in explanation.

Sam sighed, not really wanting to say the next part out loud but clearly Dean needed to hear it. “Don’t really need to worry about cholesterol any more.” He shrugged and Dean’s face fell, looking down at his nearly empty bowl.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dean chewed thoughtfully for a moment then looked back up. “You know, of all the shitty Christmases we’ve had, I think the actual end of the physical world takes the cake.”

Sam put his food down, suddenly not hungry. “I didn’t think you’d realized what the date was. Easy to lose track, you know?”

“I always know when Christmas is coming and I always know when your birthday is coming. Two days I’ll never forget. Just can’t always afford to do something for it. Even if that something is stopping for a day.” 

Silence fell again and they each looked out to watch the sunset over the lake. The view was already distorted due to the asteroid's path. “Probably our last sunset, huh?” Dean asked a moment later, standing next to Sam and holding out his hand. 

“We might have something that looks like a sunset tomorrow but I tend to doubt it. It should be kinda bright tomorrow, though, like the light from an eclipse. Don’t look directly at it.” Sam joked, putting his hand in his brother’s and letting Dean pull him to his feet.

“C’mon, while we can, lets go for a swim.” Sam nodded and then Dean shoved him back, laughed and sprinted towards the shore.

“That’s cheating JERK” Sam yelled as he took off running, trying to strip out of his clothes as he went. He quickly overtook Dean but at the last moment his foot got tangled in his jeans and instead of diving gracefully into the water, Sam fell into it. When he emerged, Dean was clutching his stomach and laughing and Sam forgot to be embarrassed or mad.

They splashed and played around until the only light was the sliver of moon still visible. 

“Sammy?” Dean asked softly, something in his tone making Sam stop entirely and turn to face his brother. “Can we sleep in the impala tonight? One last time with my girl? Probably be too dark tomorrow and it won’t be safe.”

Suddenly choked up beyond words, Sam nodded his head and turned so that he was walking towards the car instead of the sleeping bags he’d set up earlier. Sleeping in the car was never a good time, both of them having outgrown it long ago, but they’d made it a point to make sure that she was here with them. Sam understood wanting one more night in their home. They dried off and collected blankets to cushion them from the springs in the seats and their heads against the doors. Dean climbed into the front and braced his back against the passenger side; Sam climbed into the back and braced his back on the drivers side so they could look at each other.

They didn’t talk, at first, but eventually Sam couldn’t hold back what he was thinking. “Where do you think we will end up?”

His question clearly startled his brother as bright green eyes popped up to meet his own. Dean swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sam sympathised, he’d felt that very thing so many times since they realized it was the end. Dean cleared his throat and tried again.

“Billie said we were headed to the empty but maybe we can fly under her radar? I mean, she’s gonna have a lot of people-er, souls- to deal with all at once. I dunno if there are even that many reapers.” Sam nodded.

“Do heaven, hell and purgatory need a physical plane to cling to so they exist? Like, there are doors to all those places on Earth. What happens when Earth doesn’t exist?” 

Dean dragged a hand down his face and Sam could tell that he didn’t want to have the conversation but he couldn’t shut his brain off and let the questions go. 

“I dunno Sammy. If you really want to know, if you really need to know, we could try and summon someone--”

“NO!” Sam replied, far too loud, “Sorry. No. I’m okay not knowing, I guess. I don’t want anyone here now.” Sam caught his brother’s eye again and they nodded at each other. “I mean, I guess I’d like to know if we’re going to exist in any form after this happens but…. I think I'm okay not knowing.” Sam sniffed and wiped a little excess wetness at the corner of his eye. “I mean, I’d rather not exist than be separated from you.” Sam felt his chin quiver at the thought of existing without his brother. That thought was enough to have him fighting the heaviness of his eyelids to keep Dean within his sight.

Dean saw what he was doing and made a small, hurt noise in the back of his throat. 

“Swing around Sammy. So we’re laying together.” Sam turned on the bench seat and spread back out, grunting and twisting as he rearranged himself so that his back was up against the passenger side door. His eyes closed without his permission and when he forced them back open Deans hand was extended over the back of the front seat.

“This is the best I can do while we’re still in the car Sammy. But, you know, if you gotta fall asleep holding my hand so you know I’m not going anywhere well, I can do that for you.” Dean paused, the hint of a blush on his cheeks in the dim light. “Bitch.” 

Sam felt himself huff out a laugh even as he grasped Deans stretched out hand and hold on tight. “Helps you too, jerk.”

Sam’s internal clock woke him at 6 as usual, and it was noticeably darker than it should have been at that hour of the morning. He stretched before he noticed that he was still holding tight to Dean's hand, even though it was awkward for both of them. He squeezed Dean’s fingers in his own and pulled his hand free and popped open the door behind his back, tumbling out of the car onto the ground. He stood up, groaning, as he flexed his hips and stretched his back freely and went to find a tree to empty his bladder before Dean noticed he was missing.

Sam had just tucked himself back in when he heard the Impala door open. He popped out from behind the tree he’d chosen as a bathroom and met Dean’s panicked eyes. 

“Had to pee.” He offered as the tension visibly melted from Dean at the sight of him. Dean said nothing but stepped closer until he was within arms reach.

“I woke up and you weren’t there, Sammy. Just the door to the car open and a too-dark sky.” Dean murmured, leaning close enough that they could feel the heat coming off each other.

“M’sorry Dee.” Sam shifted closer, his shoulder bumping Dean’s. 

“Just. It’s your fault I even thought about us being separated but now you gotta take care of the consequences.” Dean snarled out before his expression softened. “Just. Stay close.”

Sam felt his throat close and he couldn’t answer beyond a tight nod. He bumped their shoulders together again and cleared his throat. “I'm gonna head over and start breakfast. I got some bacon.” He didn’t tell Dean that he’d also grabbed an old-school percolator to replace the one they used to have before they needed to use it for an unsavory spell, and some coffee grounds to go with it. While Dean relieved himself Sam dashed down to the shore to get water to boil.

By the time Dean was done, bacon was sizzling away in their cast iron pan and coffee was just about done in the percolator.

“Sammy, you sure know how to make a boy feel special.” Dean grinned at him, grabbing their coffee cups from the bag of kitchen stuff.

“Yeah, well.” Sam fumbled, he knew he was supposed to make a joke about Dean’s masculinity but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He served up the still bubbling bacon as Dean passed him a cup of fresh coffee and they wandered down to the lake to watch their last sunrise.

“Not gonna get a sunrise tomorrow, even if we’re still here huh?” Dean asked and Sam sucked in a deep breath, holding it until he calmed down.

“I was kinda shit with science at school, judging the distance of a thing from the planet surface and whatever but uh, no. I really don’t think we will.” Sam refrained from echoing the “if we’re still here” part. He was already sick of thinking about it. He was gonna go full “Dean Winchester” avoidance if he possibly could.

“Anyway. What do you wanna do today?” Dean asked, putting his plate aside and resting back on his elbows. 

Sam watched him surreptitiously, his beautiful big brother, so comfortable in his own skin. Comfortable in any situation. He wished he could be more like dean. He laughed at himself and Dean looked over.

“Last freaking day on earth and still wishing I could be more like you.” Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I keep thinking stupid shit. Like we should do laundry or research for a case. I don’t think I know how to take a day off anymore.” He confessed.

“Sammy Sammy Sammy. Lucky for you we still got a little time for me to teach you how to relax.” Dean pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand to help Sam up.

“First things first. I snagged some Christmas shit from Target. Let’s pick a tree and decorate it.”

They argued good naturedly over which tree to decorate, finally choosing a chokecherry bush that looked really ridiculous with the assortment of Christmas ornaments that had appealed to Dean when they’d been shopping. But it made their campsite more festive, helped along but Lemmy Kilmister’s version of Run Rudolph blasting from the tiny speakers of Deans phone.

“And now, it’s respectable enough hour to start drinking.” Dean laughed as he grabbed one of the cases of beer they’d taken. He cracked the first one and passed it to Sam, opening one for himself as he simultaneously drank and started walking, case under his arm, towards the boulders at the lake shore that had become their own little beach. Sam followed, sipping slowly. He settled himself down an arms length away from his brother and looked out over the calm water, wishing they had a boat or something. 

“Did I ever tell you about Brady- before he was a demon- taking me out sailing when I was at school?” Sam asked, thinking about how fun and freeing it had been to be out on the water, no one else around for miles and miles. Sun and water and the wind whipping past his face.

“No, Sammy, you never did. You like bein out there with all them rich people?” Dean asked, no judgement in his tone like there had been for years past. No lingering anger or sadness at Sam having gone to school.

“It was cool. So peaceful in a way. I dunno.” They sipped their beers in peace, the moment having slipped away and Sam no longer wanting to hear his own voice talking about a time when he was away from his brother.

Halfway into the case of beer, around what Sam assumed to be mid-day by the way his stomach growled, Dean stood and held out a perfectly steady hand to help Sam up. “C’mon little brother, time to feed you. Can’t hear myself think over the sound of your stomach grumblin.” They marched back up to the firepit they’d dug and Dean bustled around gathering hot dogs to grill. 

“Is this how you pictured us going out?” Sam asked once a plate of hot dogs and potato chips was handed to him. He dug in quickly, not realizing how hungry he’d gotten drinking away the morning.

“You know it aint Sammy. I figured blaze of glory. Back to back in an unwinnable fight. Or full on Thelma and Louise over a cliff in my baby, cause if I can't have her, no one can.” Dean reached back to gesture at the car, marking the edge of their campsite, forever standing vigilant over them. “What about you. You think about the end?”

Sam chugged his beer to wash down the first hotdog then took a big bite of the second one, chewing for a moment as he thought. “I kinda thought we’d end up like Bobby. Retire to the bunker, run the fake FBI phones for hunters, do research. Be a place for people to land or lay-low when they needed it.”

Dean stopped chewing and squinted over at his brother. “I can see why that would appeal to you geek-boy. But you know Bobby wasn’t like that for everyone.” Sam tilted his head and looked over at Dean in question, his mouth too full to ask a question.

“He was Uncle Bobby to us. To everyone else he was a cantankerous old hunter with knowledge and connections. People didn’t head to South Dakota when they needed to collapse, ‘cept for us.”

Sam felt the prickle of tears in his eyes as his chest filled with warmth. He finished his mouthful and then lifted his beer, tilting it towards Dean in a toast, “To OUR uncle Bobby.” Dean tapped their bottles together and swallowed. 

“Hurry up ‘n finish. If we’re gonna start toasting people we gotta break out the hunter’s helper and say goodbye to all of em.”

They took the whiskey back down to the shore, this time sitting pressed together from hip to ankle. “To Bobby.” Dean started, taking a sip then passing to Sam.

“To Mom and Dad.”

“To Ellen and Jo.”

“To Charlie”

“To Jess.” Sam choked out, his lip quivering. Her death still made him sad but it was bittersweet as it was what got him back to his brother, where he needed to be.

“To Jody and Donna.” Dean offered drunkenly and when Sam took the bottle their hands lingered together. “They're not dead yet?” Sam asked, taking his own sip.

“Nah, but they will be.” They drifted off into silence after that, passing the bottle back and forth until fully half of it was gone.

“You have a bucket list Dee?” Sam slurred from where he’d slipped down, his head resting on Dean’s hip.

“Nah. I mean i did but a lot of it seems stupid now, you know? Have a million bucks just to be able to spend it. Sleep with a playboy bunny. Whatever. What’s the point?” Dean licked his lips and looked down at Sam “I guess theres one thing on my list that doesn’t seem pointless or stupid. But even now, with the end of the freaking world a day away still seems reckless. Dangerous.”

Sam shifted and pulled himself up so he could look his brother in the face, praying that he was seeing what was really there and not what he wanted to see. He licked his own lips to watch Dean’s eyes follow the path of his tongue.

“What could be so dangerous that you, Dean Winchester, are scared of it with no time left on the planet?” Sam felt his pulse start to pick up as he slowly moved his face closer to his brother’s. “Is it something that you could do from here?” Sam asked, trying to force it out of Dean.

Dean’s neck was flushed red, as were the tips of his ears, a tell that Sam knew from way back when they were teenagers. Dean was turned on. 

“Sammy.” Dean whispered and Sam moved impossibly closer, slinging one of his legs over Dean’s and turning so that in one move he could be sitting in Dean’s lap. Tentatively, he brought one hand up to curl around the back of his beautiful big-brother’s neck and pull him just that much closer, until they were sharing whiskey-scented breath. Until Sam could almost feel it when Dean licked his own lips.

“Tell me Dee. You gotta say it. It’s not scary. ‘S just me.” Sam brushed their lips together and watched as Dean’s eyes dilated until there was almost no green left. Determined to make Dean say it, in disbelief that Dean was still holding back, Sam shifted himself right into Dean’s lap, knees on either side of Dean’s hips and arms slung over Dean’s shoulders.

“I know that you’re not supposed to say a wish out loud or it won't come true but Dean, if I'm right, this one will. But even now, I need you to say it.” _ Because I could be seeing this wrong _ , Sam didn’t say but he felt the flash of insecurity over his face.

“Oh Fuck, Sammy. You. I want you. Wanna kiss you. Wanna-” Sam cut Dean’s rambling off with a proper kiss, smashing their mouths together hard enough that he felt his lip split and he couldn’t care. Sam shivered and pressed himself down and closer to Dean when their tongues finally touched.They kissed till his lip stopped trickling blood and his head was dizzy from lack of air and then Sam finally pulled back to look at his brother.

Dean was even more flushed than he had been before. HIs lips were red and shiny wet with their combined spit. He was sexy as hell and Sam wanted more. He wanted clothes off. He wanted everything.

“Wasted so much time big brother. Years, De, I’ve wanted you for years.” Sam paused to yank his shirts off over his head and then he shivered as the cool air hit the exposed, sweaty skin of his back. “Even Jess, and I did love her, but she was just a poor imitation of you.” Sam’s fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans before he huffed angrily that he was going to have to remove himself from Dean’s lap to get the pants off anyway. He started to move but Dean grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise and pulled their bodies back together.

“How long little brother? Because it’s been you since before California.” Dean’s eyes were hot but serious and Sam squirmed in his hold. He wanted more and for once, he wanted to stop talking and have some action.

“Since Rhonda Hurley.” He confessed, having spied on the two of them each of the three times they hooked up. He has never forgotten the image of those silky, pink panties stretched across his brother’s perfect cock.

“Sammy, you were fifteen.” Dean replied, leaning down to put his mouth on Sam’s neck and kiss down to his collarbone where he lay a trail of sharp bites across the line of it to Sam’s shoulder, where he planted a kiss. “No more time to waste.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and in a move that Sam didn’t think was physically possible, stood up with Sam wrapped around him and started walking towards the sleeping bags.

“First time with you Sammy, I need a soft place to lay you out. Gonna take my time. Gonna do everything I’ve ever thought about doing to you.”

Sam let himself be dragged to the sleeping bags, dropping clothes as they went, and refrained from telling Dean that he wanted everything Dean was willing to give but he wasn’t sure he was going to last. Twenty years of foreplay doesn’t do much for stamina. 

They were both gloriously naked when they finally lay down in the nest of blankets and sleeping bags, their sticky sweaty skin sliding together in a way that had both of them groaning aloud. Sam’s cock rubbed with perfect friction in the cut of Deans hip and once he started rocking his hips he couldn’t stop. Sam craned his neck for a sloppy kiss and realized that he hadn’t heard the way Deanwas running his mouth.

“Fuck yeah Sammy lookit that gorgeous fat cock. You gonna come for me? Huh? Gonna come on me? Oh god come all over me, baby, Sammy, do it.” Sam’s brain whited out as his balls drew up and he did exactly what Dean had been telling him to; he came all over Deans hip and stomach, cock pulsing long enough that his last throb was dry and nearly painful.

“You have a filthy mouth big brother.” Sam gasped, rocking his hips and feeling his cock soften and slide through the mess he’d made. Deans own dick was still red and hard and Dean was panting like he’d been running a marathon instead of his mouth.

“Sure doesn’t seem like you hated it, Sammy. “ Sam’s name came out on a whine as Sam drew one fingertip up the length of Deans dick, sizing up if he could fit it all in his mouth or not.

“Didn’t. In fact, fucking loved it. Dirty big brother. You wanna fuck my hand? My mouth? What do you want De?” Sam asked, already moving so that Dean was now laying on his back and Sam was hovering over him. While he waited for Dean’s answer, he leaned down and kissed Dean's chest, over his tattoo. He moved to the center and kissed down his sternum, pausing briefly to bite at pink nipples, before trailing his tongue down Dean’s stomach. When he got to Dean’s belly button he felt fingers in his hair and he looked up, not removing his tongue from deans skin.

“Please your mouth. Oh lemme fuck your mouth little brother. Do you know how many times I’ve come in my hand thinking about your mouth?” Sam felt a spark of heat in his belly at that, thinking about all the times he’d done the same; Dean’s mouth was a cocksuckers mouth. And he would be sure to tell his big brother that as soon as his mouth was unoccupied, but Dean had begged so pretty that Sam was lipping at the mushroom head of Deans dick before he’d even finished speaking. 

Dean’s cock was thick enough to stretch Sam’s lips tightly and he pooled saliva in his mouth, making sure to be the tightest, wettest mouth Dean ever had. Dean was insensate, babbling and running his dirty mouth off with every single breath. It didn’t take long before Dean was curling up around Sam’s head, his fingers digging into Sam’s scalp as he choked Sam with his come.

Time took on an ethereal feeling for Sam as they frantically tried to experience everything. Neither was unable to stop touching, stop kissing, tasting, fucking even for a second. They had wasted so much time and Sam was determined not to waste another second. They didn’t move away from each other so much as an inch, not until exhaustion overtook them after Dean’s first dry orgasm and Sam’s second; his balls pulsing and cock throbbing so painfully that there was no edge of pleasure too it.

Desperately, Sam pulled Dean into his arms and Dean became the little spoon with no complaint, both of them too tired to do anything except share as much skin contact as they could as darkness overtook them.

Sam isn’t sure how long they’d been asleep when Dean woke him, trembling in his arms. “The sky’s on fire Sammy.” Sam’s eyes flew open at the soft words and he saw what Dean was trying to describe, but there was no way to describe it. It didn’t look like a fireball heading towards them, didn’t look like the sky that one time they’d been stuck in Oregon during California wildfire season. It looked like the sky was on fire, but there was no smoke. No sound. No escape. Sam felt the unfamiliar, unpleasant and unwanted swooping sensation of true, mortal fear in his belly. He swallowed against the bile suddenly in his throat. 

Deliberately, Sam manhandled Dean until they were facing each other. He narrowed his field of vision to the perfect spray of freckles across Dean’s nose. Then he closed his eyes and pressed forward until his lips were on Dean’s. They took one shaky breath in together, then again, until darkness overcame the both of them.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D

When Sam awoke it was to the sound of birdsong and the palest sunrise he could ever recall seeing in his life. He breathed deep and smelled his own sweat mingled with Dean’s. He looked around, trying to see if it looked like the shared heaven of his and Dean’s that they’d gotten a glimpse of lifetimes ago, but it looked like the campsite in Texas they’d chosen a few days ago.

“Sure don’t like like something called the empty. And it doesn’t look like Heaven either, but Texas is a close second, I suppose.” Dean offered aloud and Sam blinked down at him, still snuggled up in his arms but his green eyes open and a smile on his lips.

Sam shifted his hips and yelped at the distinctly un-heavenly feeling of his pubes being pulled apart because of crusy, dried come.

“Shit, ow. If Id’a known that dying didn’t clean that up then I would’ve had us hop in the lake.” Sam rubbed at his hip and looked down at himself in despair then tracked how far it was from where they were laying to the lake and blessed relief and cleanliness.

“Well you aren't dead, neither of you, so that explains that.” Billie’s voice rang out in the small clearing and Sam’s head whipped around even as he rolled onto his stomach to cover himself. Dean cracked up laughing as the move made more of Sam’s hair pull out at the root.

“Sam Winchester. I was a reaper and now I am Death herself. Do you really think you have a single thing I haven’t seen before? A million times before?” Billie said, a laugh in her voice but she respectfully held it back.

“Alright fine, can we stop talking about my nakedness and address why we’re not dead, not that I’m not grateful.”

Billie stood and looked away from the camp, her eyes focused on something impossibly far away as she spoke. “This was someone’s idea of a joke. I can see when it is time for everyone and everything to die; it was not the planet’s time. Nor was it yours, Sam and Dean Winchester, though the precise manner of your deaths is yet to be determined.” She nodded towards whatever far off speck she was looking at and turned around, formality mostly gone from her voice and demeanor.

“So, I called in a favor from an old, old friend. They took care of the asteroid for me, you, and every other living thing.” She stepped close to where Sam and Dean still lay on the ground and held out a hand to help them up. Dean took it easily, Sam more reluctantly, his modesty still in place.

“You’ve got work to do.”


End file.
